L'étrange noël de Monsieur Stark (2015)
by Amako-sama
Summary: Il s'en était fallut de peu pour que tout se passe merveilleusement bien. Mais il s'en était surtout fallut de peu pour que tout vire au cauchemar. Il avait suffit d'un anniversaire pour que la vie des Avengers devienne un enfer. Tony Stark n'était plus et le réveillon de Noël s'annonçait comme le pire qu'ils aient jamais passé.


S'il y a bien une chose à laquelle je ne me dérogerais jamais, c'est le traditionnel OS de Noël. L'idée a mit du temps à venir, mais je suis très fière d'en être venu à bout. Encore une fois, vous retrouverez Loki, Tony, et tous leurs copains, dans cet univers un peu barge que j'ai commencé en 2012 (une minute de silence sur le fait que j'étais vraiment une gamine à l'époque).

Je vous souhaite un merveilleux Noël, les enfants.

* * *

Elle avait la stature d'une reine. Grande et droite dans son tailleur carmin, une chaîne en or autour du cou, ses lèvres rougeoyant de la même teinte que son vêtement, elle était sublime. Ses cheveux roux avaient été noués en un chignon tressé piqué d'une broche finement ciselée. En ce réveillon sombre, Pepper Potts n'avait jamais été aussi rayonnante.

Le monde entier semblait s'être pendu à ses lèvres. Devant toutes les télévisions du pays, on regardait cette femme se tenir comme une forteresse devant le pupitre où une conférence de presse l'attendait. Une petite centaine de journalistes, faisant fi de leur nationalité ou de l'actualité qu'ils couvraient, s'étaient rassemblés en un silence inhabituel. Toute l'attention fixée sur la silhouette rouge, on en aurait presque oublié ceux qui se tenaient en rang derrière elle, attitude en retrait et têtes baissées.

Le Captain, en uniforme, les mains derrière le dos, l'air grave. À ses côtés, la Veuve, ayant abandonné sa combinaison pour un tailleur noir et un rouge à lèvre assorti à celui de Pepper. Puis le Faucon et Banner, tout de noir vêtus, peu à leur aise. Enfin, les dieux, Thor et Loki. Leur habit usuel avait été remplacé par des armures d'apparat rutilantes, argent et rouge pour l'un, vert et or pour l'autre. Et aucun d'eux n'attirait autant l'attention que Pepper alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler.

Le micro siffla une brève seconde et sa voix s'éleva, claire et tranchante dans le silence pesant de la salle pourtant comble.

— Merci à tous d'être venus. Je ne vous présente pas ceux qui m'accompagnent et je serais brève, puisque vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes ici. La disparition de Tony Stark, alias Iron Man, il y a trois ans, a été un choc pour nous tous. Malgré nos efforts soutenus pour le retrouver, nous avons dû nous rendre à l'évidence. Il est désormais déclaré officiellement décédé. Nous faisons tout pour que son héritage au monde reste inoubliable. J'annonce, en temps que CEO de Stark Industries, que le réacteur ark va être simplifié pour pouvoir être utilisé en temps que source d'énergie renouvelable par tous. Iron Man est, quant à lui, désormais relégué au passé. Je vous remercie.

Pepper tourna les talons et quitta l'estrade alors que l'audience explosait en questions. Les Avengers firent un signe de la main avant de la suivre hors de la pièce. Le plus dur était passé. Maintenant restait les souvenirs et réussir à enfin admettre que leur ami était parti.

* * *

Le mois de décembre avait été un flou gaussien qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait réussi à briser. Les Avengers n'avaient strictement rien eu à faire, leurs ennemis invisibles alors que Noël approchait. Quant à Pepper, elle avait eu bien trop de travail avec le CA de Stark Ind. pour pouvoir se permettre une seconde de repos. Mais alors que le réveillon n'était plus qu'à quelques heures de là, même elle se sentait désœuvrée.

Dans la tour, Loki et Thor avaient prit en main le repas, leurs chamailleries traditionnelles oubliées. Depuis cette fois, six ans plus tôt, où ils avaient été en charge de la nourriture, les Avengers avaient fait d'eux les cuisiniers officiels du réveillon. Mais cette année n'avait rien de joyeuse et l'esprit était bien loin des célébrations.

Loki naviguait dans un brouillard engourdissant, son chagrin comme un tiraillement constant. Il avait eut trois ans pour se faire à l'idée que Tony ne reviendrait pas. Tout en préparant la farce, les derniers moments passés avec l'ingénieur repassaient en boucle dans sa tête, comme un disque rayé. Il y avait eut le dernier Noël, passé dans le corps des autres Avengers avec tous ces rires et ces bons moments.

Le Nouvel An, les résolutions qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient tenu, les feux d'artifices et la joie, toujours la joie. Puis ce voyage d'affaires, fin janvier, qui avait emporté Lady Pepper et Tony. Seule la CEO en était revenue. Tony avait disparu un après-midi, alors que son chauffeur du moment l'avait emmené dans une boutique acheter un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Thor. L'ingénieur était sorti de la voiture, rentré dans le magasin, et n'avait plus jamais réapparu.

La police avait été mise sur l'affaire, le FBI s'en était mêlé et bien sûr les Avengers et le SHIELD. Thor avait même offert de faire venir des traqueurs d'Asgard mais le temps que les procédures se fassent, la piste était déjà perdue et on n'avait rien pu tirer du propriétaire du magasin. Les recherches avaient continué sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'en février, on retrouve le portefeuille vide de Tony, la moitié déchirée de sa veste et une marre de sang séché.

Les scientifiques de la police avaient estimé à plus de trois litres la quantité d'hémoglobine. Impossible qu'il ait réchappé d'une blessure de cette importance. On n'avait jamais retrouvé son corps, mais des traces indiquaient qu'il avait sans doute était brûlé quelques kilomètres plus loin.

Pepper n'avait pas voulu que les recherches s'arrêtent là. Elle avait continué à envoyer des équipes, soutenue par Loki qui essayait sort de traque sur sort de traque. Rien n'y fit. Les années passèrent avec toujours ce minuscule espoir qu'il revienne, comme après l'Afghanistan.

Leur esprit se retira quelque peu de l'affaire alors que Bucky Barnes refaisait son apparition sous les traits du Winter Soldier, mobilisant Steve et un nouvel arrivant, Sam. Les Avengers furent évidemment de la partie et on put célébrer le retour d'un ami perdu, même s'il en manquait toujours un à l'appel.

La joie avait été de courte durée. Alors que Steve se jetait à corps perdu dans la réhabilitation de Bucky, les autres étaient laissés sans but, à se morfondre sur les « et si » qui auraient pu sauver Tony.

Trois ans plus tard, il avait fallut se rendre à l'évidence. Iron Man était mort. C'était des heures de préparations et de larmes qui avaient permis à Pepper de mettre en place la conférence de presse. Soutenue par les Avengers et Loki, elle avait pu le déclarer mort. Le dieu décida qu'on s'occuperait du testament une fois les fêtes passées, pour au moins tenter de profiter des célébrations.

Mais alors qu'il préparait le repas avec son frère, il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'y aurait pas de célébrations cette année. Juste des regrets et la perte de l'espoir qui les avait fait tenir les années précédentes, autour de la table.

Thor venait de mettre la bûche au frigo alors que lui enfournait la dinde. Dans le penthouse, Natasha avait mit la table pendant que Clint fixait une dernière guirlande au plafond. Steve avait été chercher Bucky qui n'habitait pas avec eux dans la tour, malgré ses nombreuses offres. Quant à Bruce, il finissait une recherche obscure dont personne ne comprenait vraiment les aboutissants. Pepper manquait à l'appel.

Tous s'assirent autour de la table pendant que Thor servait du mousseux. Natasha envoyait un message à la CEO pour savoir ce qui la retardait.

— Quelqu'un à des nouvelles de Pepper ? demanda-t-elle en tapant le dernier mot.

— Aux dernières nouvelles, elle accompagnait Steve à Brooklyn, répondit Bruce qui venait d'arriver.

— Elle n'a pas répondu quand je l'ai appelée tout à l'heure.

— Peut-être que ça ne passe pas là-bas.

— Ne sois pas bête, Clint. C'est Brooklyn, pas la campagne du Kentucky.

L'archer haussa les épaules, peu inquiet au demeurant par l'absence de la femme d'affaires. Tous savaient prendre soin d'eux même, Pepper largement comprise. Alors que Thor finissait de remplir les verres, le portable de Natasha sonna. Décrochant rapidement, elle mit en haut-parleur dès qu'elle reconnu la voix de Pepper.

— Hey, où est-ce que vous êtes ?

— Ne- ne nous attendez pas, répondit-elle d'une voix rapide.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

— On a eu un soucis. Rien que James ou Steve n'aient pu régler, mais ça va nous retarder.

— Pepper, tout va bien ?

— Mais oui, juste un peu secouée. On arrive, commencez sans nous.

Sur ces mots, elle raccrocha. Ce fut au tour de Natasha de hausser les épaules. Ils avaient tous un code au cas où les conversations étaient écoutées et Pepper n'avait utilisé aucun des mots qui les alerteraient immédiatement. Ils avaient donc effectivement dû rencontrer un problème mineur et arriveraient rapidement.

Sous une fausse attitude joyeuse, tous trinquèrent et vidèrent leur verre beaucoup plus vite que la décence le voudrait. Mais ils maintenaient les façades et si cela voulait dire picoler un peu en souvenir de Tony, personne n'en ferait la remarque.

Alors que Loki allait vérifier la dinde et que Bruce resservait une tournée de mousseux, JARVIS les informa de l'arrivée imminente des retardataires. Et en effet, quelques instants plus tard, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur Steve et Bucky, précédés de Pepper. Et derrière eux, amoché mais bien vivant, un Tony Stark au sourire éblouissant.

— TONY ! s'écria Loki en jaillissant de la cuisine.

— Tony ! s'écrièrent les Avengers en cœur, une fois la stupeur passée.

— Salut les gars, sourit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil. Promis, je vais tout vous raconter. Mais d'abord, on pourrait pas réveillonner un peu ? Ça fait trois ans que je n'ai pas goûté à de la dinde.

* * *

(Tony leur raconta effectivement tout. Une groupe serbo-croate s'était cru plus malin que les afghans et l'avaient enlevé, prenant soin de feindre sa mort. Tony en avait bavé, encore. Avait inventé un truc génial pour se barrer, encore. Mais il avait mit beaucoup plus de temps que prévu pour rentrer. Et après que Tony leur ait effectivement tout raconté, il y eut une bande de super-héros extrêmement énervés qui partirent botter des culs de serbo-croates. C'était quand même beau l'esprit de Noël.)

* * *

Et voilà. Cette année encore, il leur en arrive des trucs ! J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir déçu. J'ai eu une idée IronFrost de dingue il y quelques semaines et je suis en train de la travailler. S'il y a parmi vous des lecteurs de Home Network, réjouissez-vous. Cette histoire sortira, comme à mon ancienne habitude, tous les samedi. J'espère vous retrouver nombreux dans l'aventure. Très joyeuse nouvelle année à vous !

Je vous embrasse,

 ** _Amako._**


End file.
